Anti-slip devices for use with existing footwear are desirable especially in the winter to provide safety and mobility on snow, ice or other slippery surfaces. It is particularly desirable to provide anti-slip devices which can be readily attached to conventional running shoes, boots and the like, in particular, which are not restricted by the size of the footwear. This allows for the use of footwear with which a user is familiar and comfortable. Such is further an advantageous feature in regard to snowshoes. Snowshoes not requiring specialized footwear are less expensive and more readily available for use by different users.
One known device for providing traction to footwear is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,525,939. Additionally, snowshoes having a cleated footplate are known in the art which can be used without a specialized boot due to the use of bindings on the snowshoes, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,802,100. Further, adjustable shoe receiving devices are known in the art for use in relation to skis. Such devices, however, are not shown to be useful as a traction device and are used with support across the entire underside of the device.
The structure of the prior art traction devices, therefor, are controlled by the type of use to which the traction device is put and do not provide interchangability with various uses. Further, to the extent the prior art traction devices are adjustable to fit different sizes of footwear, the structures required are specialized resulting in a more complex and, therefore more costly, manufacturing processes. Additionally, traction for climbing inclines is lacking due to the absence of a traction means on the forward end of the footwear. Further, no means of providing added warmth or protection to the footwear used with such prior art devices is described for use with such devices.